Forum:Clear Blog Rules
Hi everyone, as discussed in One Piece Encyclopedia talk:Guidebook/Blogs and Chat, we will have to make and vote on blog rules since the previous forum only made one rule, that the wiki must contain blogs related to the wiki and the manga itself. Nothing more. So please, suggest blog rules which will all be voted on after discussion. Thanks. 11:41, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Suggestions I'd say no blog needs to be deleted unless it's obviously a troll/spam or if it's gettin outta hand just lock it :/-- I agree. 12:23, October 27, 2013 (UTC) I say no to power level blogs. Questions like "who is stronger" or "who would win in a fight" produce non constructive discussions which end up in pointless arguements. However, we should be thorough about the width, that the term "power level" includes. There CAN and HAVE been great power lvl blogs with interesting arguments so no point sayin' flat out no to those IMO but if the blog gets outta hand delete/lock it.-- ^ That's true. We could make a lock template so that if a blog gets out of hand, an admin is notified to lock it. 13:41, October 27, 2013 (UTC) That sounds good since some of them have interesting ideas that don't provoke arguments. 16:55, October 27, 2013 (UTC) The main rules I think we need are: got to be related to One Piece, minimum amount of content (so not just two or three lines), and no abuse/insults. Blogs are meant to be discussed, surely, so unless the argument gets out of hand it's not a problem. 17:04, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Most blogs about power levels and bounties do provoke arguments or are repetitive. Those kinds of blogs should be at least regulated, if not banned. And Sabo blogs are guaranteed to provoke arguments since that is probably the most contested topic in One Piece. 20:23, October 27, 2013 (UTC) There is absolutely zero evidence that power level blogs lead to arguments. There may be an argument on one or two of them but not on every single one of them like everybody implies. I would like the rule that blogs have to be about One Piece gone but I know that won't happen. The "rule" about Sabo blogs will not be on any vote since that was a full blown lie created by DP when he randomly added it the first time. SeaTerror (talk) 20:55, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Some power level blogs do like "who is the strongest Straw Hat". Those will just lead to people making lists and arguing about them. I agree with the Sabo rule regardless of it's source since that subject is always going to lead to arguments and it is not original. Look how many blogs come up when you search for Sabo in blogs. This isn't even counting the blogs that have been deleted. 23:02, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Prove that there will always be arguments on power level blogs. Sabo is a bad rule and should not exist. Only you and DP will want it. Also if you actually looked at the results you would see that some of those blogs only mentioned him and not as the main point of interest. SeaTerror (talk) 23:20, October 27, 2013 (UTC) If there isn't a clear rule about power level blogs, then it will be difficult to determine, when the discussion has gone out of hand or is repetitive. Plus, it will end up being on an admin's hand to delete or lock it, which is what we are trying to avoid here in the first place. (and don't tell me that there's gonna be a democratic decision every time a lock is about to be determined) I agree; maybe we could allow them with an admin's permission to filter out the argument provoking ones. And ST we should poll the Sabo rule; if you are right, it won't pass and if DP and I are it will. 02:32, October 28, 2013 (UTC) I don't see a problem with a sabo blog. I've seen other speculative blogs and they haven't caused much disruption. So what's the difference? 03:27, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Sabo's mortality, power levels, and next member blogs, I have found, are the most non-constructive blog topics, with the first two going as far as being the two most volatile topics and all of them are an all-you-can-eat buffet for trolls. An activity feed full of vulgar blog comments just makes everything look bad. Flame wars lead to newer users making inaccurate judgments about this wiki, which we don't want. 03:54, October 28, 2013 (UTC) I love how you have yet to provide any proof for any of your claims. SeaTerror (talk) 05:26, October 28, 2013 (UTC) I forgot to mention that we'll have to go over everything on the original forum again since there is only technically one current blog rule. I still say the rule about non OP related blogs should be debated again. SeaTerror (talk) 09:39, October 28, 2013 (UTC)